Luckiest Namja
by HanSeoRin1
Summary: Beginilah keluarga bahagia Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan dengan kedua anak yang begitu menggemaskan. Membuat orang lain cemburu dan iri hati. Penasaran? Kayaknya enggak. Fluff, YAOI, HUNHAN with duo little HAOWEN and ZIYU. MPREG! ONESHOT/ for Event 'HunHan Bubble Tea Couple'


**Title : Luckiest Namja**

**Main Pairing : HunHan**

**Support Pairing : cari aja kalau ada *dicincang***

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Length : OneShot**

Fluff, kayak nya gagal. Warning! YAOI, MPREG!

Desclaimer : All casts are belong to YME only.

Copyright : Plot and story is mine!

DON'T BE A PLAGIARIST EVEN THIS IS ONLY ONESHOT!

DLDR. SARAN DAN KRITIK, BEBAS!

.

.

.

.

.

**~Luckiest Namja~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, ireonaaaa~"

Chu~

Ia tersenyum setelah mengecup pipi sang Eomma yang kini tengah mengerjabkan kedua matanya lucu.

"Haowen? Sudah bangun sayang?" tanya Luhan dengan suara seraknya, Haowen hanya mengangguk dan mulai turun dari ranjang king size milik kedua orang tuanya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah memutari ranjang dan sekarang ia dapat melihat bagaimana sang Appa yang masih berliur ria. Sepertinya Appa lelah bekerja lembur kemarin. Sehun, Appa Haowen, masih tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda akan terbangun dari _dreamland_nya. Karena itu, Haowen menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Ughh, Appa, ireona~" ucap Haowen sambil jari jarinya menarik hidung mancung Sehun dan sesekali mencubit nya.

"Ngg.. Apa, siapa? Hidungku~" Sehun menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk dari luar jendela kamarnya dengan mengedipkan matanya berkali kali. Ia menyadari bahwa anaknya sedang menatapnya kesal. Sehun tersenyum seraya duduk. Lalu ia segera menarik Haowen dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, menjadi penengah antara Luhan dan Sehun.

"Oh, Haowen mulai nakal ne? Mengganggu tidur Appa ha?" goda Sehun sambil menggelitiki tubuh Haowen yang kini menggeliat tak karuan akibat ulah Appanya. Ditambah lagi dengan Luhan yang awalnya hanya tersenyum justru ikut menggelitiki Haowen.

"Huwaaaaa Appa! Eomma! Geli... Haowen tidak tahan.. Berhenti Appa, Eomma hihi hahaha..."

"Ani sayang, minta maaflah dulu pada Appa mu." ujar Luhan seolah tak peduli pada keadaan Haowen yang kini air hangat telah meleleh dari kedua sudut matanya karena Sehun dan Luhan semakin gencar menggelitiki tubuh Haowen tanpa ampun.

"Ahhaahahii, ne ne hihi, Appa mianhae! Hentikan, Appa jeongmal mianhae... Haaahu—"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" kini jeritan lebih keras dan lantang terdengar dari box bayi di sudut ruangan. Sontak Sehun dan Luhan berhenti menggelitiki Haowen dan menatap box bayi tersebut.

Detik berlalu hanya dengan ekspresi yang sama sampai suara Haowen memecah suasana, "Appa, Eomma, bukan karena Haowen kan?" tanya Haowen polos dengan air mata yang menganak sungai di pipinya karena gelitikan tadi.

Luhan segera bangkit dan berjalan mendekati box bayi tersebut. Tanpa terkecuali dengan Sehun dan Haowen yang juga penasaran.

"Uuuu, Ziyu sayang.. Cup cup.. Uljima sayang." Luhan segera menggendong Ziyu yang masih terisak.

"Ah, Ziyu-ya!" sapa Haowen ceria. Sehun tersenyum dan mengerubungi Luhan dan Ziyu layaknya barang baru.

"Ziyu kecil, salahkan Eomma ne? Eomma tadi menjahili hyung mu..." Sehun berkata imut dan langsung mendapat death glare dari istrinya.

Ya, cukup normal seperti keluarga bahagia pada umumnya. Anaknya begitu rajin sampai sampai membangunkan mereka pukul 05.20 KST. Bahkan hari ini Sehun telah memutuskan untuk libur sehari dari jabatan manager di perusahaannya. Ia terlalu kelelahan semalam. Namun kini belum tenaganya kembali sepenuhnya, Haowen membuat tidur ganteng (?) Sehun hancur.

"Ini susu milik Ziyu dan ini milik Haowen.." Luhan menaruh segelas susu putih di meja makan dan sebotol dot berukuran sedang ke lantai beralaskan karpet bulu bulu lembut.

"Haowen hari ini belajar dengan baik ne?" sambung Luhan lagi seraya mengusap rambut hitam Haowen yang tengah meminum susu di gelasnya.

"Aaaaah~ Ne Eomma." Haowen mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

Cklek

"Haowen sudah siap sayang?" tanya nya lembut sambil merapikan jaketnya itu menginterupsi Luhan dan Haowen. Bahkan Ziyu yang dengan asyik nya menyedot susu hangat di dalam dot itu juga turut menengok.

"Ne Appa."

Haowen mendongak ke arah Luhan. Luhan mengerti..

Luhan menjongkok, "hati hati ne sayang." ucapnya dan tak lama dari itu melayangkan beberapa kecupan singkat di pipi kanan maupun kiri Haowen.

"Ne Eomma.." jawabnya patuh.

Anak yang begitu patuh. Sehun dan Luhan begitu bangga padanya.

Ziyu menatap Haowen penuh harap. Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos dan menggemaskan.

"Hehe.. Ziyu-ya.. Hyung pergi dulu ne? Pai pai~" Haowen tersenyum dan mencubit pelan kedua pipi Ziyu.

"Akha ha! Hee..," balas Ziyu hanya tertawa.

Sehun kini tengah berada di sebelah Luhan, "mana untuk ku Lu?"

Luhan menengok, "apa? Kau mau susu seperti mereka? Kau sudah gila Sehun?"

Sehun segera menarik pinggang Luhan sehingga keduanya semakin dekat, "ciuman untuk ku... Ayolah, jangan pernah melupakannya."

Luhan melirik ke arah kedua anaknya, dan bibirnya mengulas senyuman. Anaknya sedang sama sama tak melihat mereka.

Chu~

Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk melumat lembut bibir Luhan. Tak lupa juga ia menghisap dan menjilat sedikit bibir bawah Luhan.

"Eungh~ Sehunh..."

Ziyu melirik sedikit karena pandangannya terhalangi oleh kepala sang hyung, "kyaaa... Eommaahh!" teriak Ziyu lucu sambil memukul mukul badan Haowen dengan mainan yang ia pegang.

"Waeyo Ziyu-ya?!" tanya Haowen khawatir dan ikut menengok ke arah tatapan Ziyu. Sontak Sehun dan Luhan menghentikan ciuman panasnya. Luhan tertunduk, pipinya begitu pink saat ini.

Beruntung Haowen tak melihatnya, ia hanya melihat Appanya, Sehun, yang dengan _innocent_ menatap dirinya.

Sehun-sungguh-pintar-berakting.

"Sudah sayang? Kajja berangkat sekolah." alih Sehun dan Haowen berdiri mendekati Sehun. Tangan nya segera menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Haowen.

"Hati hati ne, Sehunah?"

"Ne Lu.." Sehun kembali mencium kilat bibir plum Luhan.

"Ziyu jangan nakal di rumah ne sayang?" Sehun mengecup kening Ziyu dan Ziyu hanya terfokus ke arah mainannya.

"Pelan pelan!" teriak Luhan saat Sehun di ambang pintu sebelum ia benar benar mengantar anaknya kesekolah. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Eo.. mma-h! Mam mam ma akha ha," tangan kecil nya segera menepuk nepuk meja yang seukuran dengan badannya.

Plak plak plak plak!

"Eom-maa mam mam..!"

Luhan segera mematikan air keran dan mengelap kedua telapak tangannya ke celemeknya. Ia langsung melepasnya pula dan berjalan ke arah anaknya, Ziyu, yang tengah memanggil manggilnya lucu.

Ia berjalan sambil melirik ke arah kamarnya dengan Sehun.

Ah sudah gila apa Sehun ini? Dirinya sedang berbaring di ranjang sambil memainkan laptopnya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya kesal lalu kembali terfokuskan ke Ziyu saat anaknya itu kembali memukul mukul mejanya.

"Ne ne Ziyu sayang... Waeyo?" Luhan berjongkok dan mengambil Ziyu ke gendongannya.

"Mamam! Ikhi...," jawabnya centil sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mwo? Makan? Ziyu lapar heum?" tanya Luhan lembut sambil mengayun ayunkan Ziyu di pelukannya.

"Mamamamamam... Khihi." Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya, Ziyu adalah putra bungsunya yang begitu ceria, dan centil... Ia selalu tertawa kecil setelah berbicara. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Dimana pipi tembem nya akan membuat siapa saja tak tahan untuk segera mencubitnya, atau bahkan.. menggigitnya (?).

Luhan tersadar, "oh! Appa belum memberi Ziyu makan pasti ne?"

"Ikhihi...," Ziyu hanya tertawa kecil, lagi.

Luhan kembali menghela nafasnya kesal. Sehun ini memang tak memiliki selera kepada anak kecil mungkin. Bahkan anaknya sendiri! Pikir Luhan sesaat.

Luhan melangkah ke kamarnya dan pintu ia dorong terbuka oleh kaki kirinya.

"Sehunah, kau belum memberi makan siang untuk Ziyu. Berhenti memainkan laptop!"

"Hmm..," Sehun hanya berdehem, melihat kedatangan Luhan pun tidak.

"Ish kau ini Appa macam apa? Aku belum selesai mencuci piring."

"Eommaa... hiks mam.. huweeee,," Luhan terbelalak dan mengusap usap punggung Ziyu.

"Eoh Sehun! Cepat berikan bubur untuk Ziyu! Setelah itu jemput Haowen! Arra?!" bentak Luhan.

Dan..

Glep

Layar monitor laptop yang Sehun pakai menghitam seluruhnya.

Tangan seksi milik Sehun segera menutup kedua belahan laptop tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya.

Oh akhirnya Sehun benar benar menghentikan urusannya dengan laptop itu.

"Huweee... mamam! Hiks!"

"Sstt, ne ne Ziyu sayang, uljima. Appa mu memang sangat pemalas..."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang menenangkan Ziyu dan tersenyum manis setelahnya.

Kakinya membawa mendekati Luhan, "arraseo sayang.." ucapnya lembut sambil mengecup manis bibir Luhan.

Kini tangan nya segera mengambil alih Ziyu yang masih terisak, "sst, Ziyu sayang.. Lapar sekali heum? Lapar? Lapar?" rayu Sehun sambil mencubit lembut pipi penuh Ziyu sebelah kiri. Ya isakkan Ziyu menghilang digantikan dengan...

Grak!

"Ouch! Lapar sekali pastinya ne?" Sehun membiarkan jari telunjuknya digigit dan dikulum oleh Ziyu.

Luhan tertawa renyah dan menepuk sedikit bahu Sehun, "sangat lapar Sehunah.." sahut nya sebelum ia kembali ke wastafel dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

"Oohh, lepaskan jari Appa ne? Appo sayang...," ujar Sehun lembut sambil menarik pelan jari nya. Ia membuat ekspresi kesakitannya supaya Ziyu tersentuh.

Ya meskipun masih penuh gusi di dalam mulutnya, kerasnya gigitan Ziyu memang tak bisa Sehun pungkiri.

"Mmm.." Ziyu menggelengkan kepalanya lucu tanda ia tak mau melepaskan jari Sehun.

"Nappeun baby," Sehun mengecup kening Ziyu dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Berjalan dengan jari telunjuk yang masih menyangkut di dalam mulut Ziyu.

"Chocolate?" tanya Sehun. Ziyu segera melepas gigitannya dan matanya semakin membulat.

"Hehe.. Anak pintar," Sehun kembali melayangkan kecupan, namun kali ini di pipinya.

"Tidak boleh sayang, makan bubur saja ne?" Ia mengusap usap rambut hitam Ziyu dan Ziyu mempoutkan bibir merah nan kecil miliknya. Entah mengapa telinga Ziyu ini begitu peka dengan kata 'chocolate'. Mungkin karena itu adalah makanan kesukaannya, sekaligus karena ulah Sehun saat dahulu yang mencoba coba memberi Ziyu cokelat cair di waktu membuat cake bersama Luhan dan Haowen sebulan yang lalu. Ah, Tahun Baru lebih tepat nya.

Begitu sempurna sekali keluarga ini.

"Sehunah! Jangan lupa menjemput Haowen."

Oh jangan lupakan anak yang satu itu. Haowen, berumur enam tahun. Tahun depan ia akan menjajaki kelas dua sekolah dasar.

Anak sulung yang awalnya begitu mengejutkan bagi Sehun dan Luhan saat ia lahir dari rahim Luhan dengan selamat tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Pertama kali Haowen melihat dunia dan bernafas. Tentu terkejut! Heh, wajahnya begitu mirip seperti Appanya, yaitu Sehun.

Beruntung kehadiran Ziyu setelah nya sudah bisa diterima dengan normal akibat Haowen. Jelas sekali Ziyu justru ikut ikutan memiliki wajah yang sama seperti orang tuanya. Namun kali ini adalah Luhan.

Wajah mereka adalah cerminan Sehun dan Luhan juga.

Yak! Memang mereka terkejut kenapa? Anak kandung sendiri memiliki wajah yang hampir sama dengan orang tuanya apa salahnya?! Apakah itu terlihat aneh?

Ya, itulah bodohnya Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ne Lu..."

.

.

.

.

"APPA!"

"Whoops! Jagoan Appa!" Ia segera memeluk tubuh Haowen saat anaknya itu menerjang tubuh tegak Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Sehun tersenyum lebar dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahnya sayang?" Sehun menatap mata Haowen. Kini Sehun kedua-lah yang sedang dirinya tatap, pikirnya.

"Baguth thekali Appa! Haowen dapat nilai thempurna di pelajaran menggambar!" jelas nya sambil memeluk Sehun lebih erat.

Lihat bukan? Bagaimana alat fotocopy bekerja dengan baik pada Haowen. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan huruf 'S' dengan baik seperti Sehun.

"Woaahh! Anak Appa memang jagoan! Bagaimana dengan es krim hari ini?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Aniya Appa! Haowen mau Bubble Tea.. Bubble Gum mathitta!" jawab Haowen sembari ber-puppy eyes.

"Ne sayang...," jawab Sehun tersenyum dan mencium pipi kanan Haowen.

.

.

"Cha~ jagoan Appa mau rasa Bubble Gum ne?" tanya Sehun sambil menunduk menatap Haowen.

"Ne ne Appa!" kicau nya lucu sambil mengangguk cepat dan ditanggapi oleh senyuman Sehun.

"Appa! Appa!"

"Ne sayang? Tunggu sebentar." Sehun masih belum melihat wajah Haowen karena saat ini ia sedang sibuk berbicara pada penjual Bubble Tea.

"Appa Appa! Lihat Haowen...," rengeknya sambil menarik narik ujung baju Sehun.

"Ya ya Haowen-ah.. Waeyo heum?" Sehun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi dengan anaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Ziyu, Appa? Apa Ziyu tak boleh meminum Bubble Tea juga?" tanya Haowen.

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari anaknya yang begitu polos, "Haowen sayang.., Ziyu masih kecil, giginya bahkan belum tumbuh sempurna.. Lalu bagaimana Ziyu bisa mengunyah Bubble nya?" jawab Sehun lembut sambil mengusap rambut Haowen.

"Yaah, Appa, kathian Ziyu tidak minum Bubble juga..." Haowen mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Oh anaknya ini tak tau benar kekurangan Ziyu mungkin, membuat Sehun tak bisa menolak permintaan anaknya.

"Ne sayang..., tapi Bubble nya nanti Haowen yang makan ne? Ziyu pasti tidak bisa mengunyah nya." Sehun tersenyum, "ne Appa, pathti Haowen habithkan. Athal Ziyu juga bitha merathakan Bubble Tea juga.."

Sehun kembali tersenyum. Bangga rasanya memiliki anak yang menyayangi adiknya.

Ah! Ziyu suka cokelat. Begitu pula dengan Sehun. Jadi Sehun membeli segelas Choco Bubble Tea lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appaaa~" Haowen berlari sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar lebar ke arah Sehun yang juga berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hap! Huiiinngggg~" Sehun menangkap tubuh kecil Haowen dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga anaknya itu ikut terputar menimbulkan tawa kanak Haowen seketika memenuhi telinga Sehun.

"Hihi, Eomma ada kan Appa? Appa thudah berjanji kan?" tanya Haowen menatap dalam manik mata Appa nya yang begitu meneduhkan. Berharap adalah hal yang Haowen rasakan saat ini.

"Eomma? Luhan Eomma? Sepertinya Eomma tidak bisa ikut menjemput Haowen.." jawab Sehun pelan penuh rasa bersalah.

Haowen segera mempoutkan bibir kecil nya dan menunduk. Ia kecewa dengan Appa nya, Sehun. Padahal Sehun tadi telah berjanji akan membawa Luhan juga untuk menjemputnya. Namun semuanya berakhir dengan perkataan bahwa Eomma nya tak bisa ikut menjemput dirinya.

"Benarkah Appa? Haowen kecewa..." ucapnya pelan. Air mata mulai muncul dari kedua sudut matanya, dan Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar.

Semua ibu ibu disana segera ikut tersenyum sendiri melihat kedekatan Sehun dengan Haowen. Mungkin iri yang mereka rasakan. Dimana seorang Appa muda tampan yang sangat sayang terhadap anaknya.

Menjemput pula!

Kurang apa lagi dari sosok Sehun?

_"Huh siapa sih istrinya?!"_

_"Iya iya! Siapa istrinya?"_

"Ish! Huft!" Luhan secara tak sadar memukul dasbor mobil. Geram sekali rasanya melihat Sehun yang dipandang kagum oleh ibu ibu lainnya. Apakah mereka semua tak tau jika istri Oh Sehun berada di dalam mobilnya?

"Eom-maa, ae?" (Eomma, wae?) tanya Ziyu. Luhan menatap Ziyu dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Ziyu lihat, Sehun Appa sangat digemari oleh yeoja yeoja itu.."

"Buyu? Hak hak! Hee.." (Cemburu? Haha! Hee..) Ziyu menggoda Luhan. Dan Luhan segera mempererat gendongannya ke tubuh Ziyu.

Dengan wajah kusut, Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari dalam. Kakinya berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Haowen dengan cepat.

"Eomma?!" Haowen berontak dari gendongan Sehun dan Sehun menurunkannya. Ia segera berlari kecil ke arah Luhan dan Luhan hanya dapat berjongkok untuk menyambut Haowen karena Ziyu yang tengah berada di gendongannya.

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mengambil alih Ziyu ke dalam dekapannya. Luhan kini mulai menggendong Haowen.

"Eomma, Appa bilang Eomma tidak bitha ikut menjemput Haowen. Lalu mengapa Eomma bitha ada dithini?" tanya Haowen polos.

Haowen maupun Ziyu langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Appa dan Eomma nya masing masing yang menggendong.

Luhan segera memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada Sehun, "YAK OH SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentak Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin menggoda Haowen saja, sayang." jawab Sehun seraya tertawa renyah.

"Ani sayang, Appa hanya menjahili mu..." Luhan mengusap punggung Haowen dan sedikit mengayunkan tubuhnya. Tanpa mereka sadari Haowen tengah mempoutkan bibir nya karena tipuan dari sang Appa.

"Luhan, kenapa kau keluar dari mobil?" tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Bukan begitu, tapi kau lihat, kehadiranmu mengundang rasa iba ku terhadap yeoja yeoja itu. Kau lebih sempurna dari mereka, dan tak bisakah kau lihat sendiri bahwa mereka semua tengah menatap mu iri seakan mereka ingin memakan mu bulat bulat?"

Luhan melirik semua yeoja di ujung sana, ekspresi mereka semua penuh dengan ke-irian. Dan benar seperti apa yang Sehun ucapkan jika sepertinya mereka semua ingin memakan dirinya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan dan mencium bibirnya ganas memberikan sapaan 'kompor' untuk semua yeoja disana. Mengabaikan kedua buah hatinya yang sedang nyaman menyender di ceruk leher mereka.

_"What the...?"_

_"Oh shit, apa apaan mereka malah berciuman di hadapanku!"_

_"YA TUHAN! BERUNTUNG SEKALI DIA!"_

Sehun sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu ia menyudahi ciuman manis nya.

_Ya, Luhan memang beruntung_ - Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Halo.

Saya bawa ff baru bertajuk fluff dan oneshot perdana (?).

Maap kalau sangat mengecewakan, saya bikin nya selang seling sama kesibukan. Dan saya tau fluff nya enggak kerasa :') *deep bow* Karena ff ini OneShot pertama saya.

Maap juga 'S' nya Sehun normal. Tulisan 'th' nya berlaku hanya pada Haowen seorang di ff ini, (begitu awkward jika Sehun ikut ikutan pakai 'th', ntar ngalah ngalahin Haowen) XD

Ff ini saya publish karena terlalu lama bersemayam (?) di memori handphone sekaligus untuk meramaikan Event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple! ^^

Sekian dan... ripiu juseyo~


End file.
